User talk:DarkKnight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Superman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 23:57, August 10, 2010 DC Universe page. I noticed that you're linking DC characters, under their Allies section, to a DC Universe page, which is blank. I hope you plan on actually elaborating on it and not hoping that some other guy will. --Nave Ninja 21:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Clearly, you didn't understand me. The page you're linking to? This one: DC Universe? It's blank. Click on it and look at it. There's nothing there. My point, since you seem to have missed it, is that if you're going to link character to an empty page, either add content to the page or don't link them. --Nave Ninja 22:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Calm down. I had typed a fairly long message, but you removed all content from your page, which is ill-advised. The point is I lost my message, so I'll try my best to replicate it. Calm down. There's no reason to bring yourself to a level of name calling. I meant no offense in the first place. I was trying to help you by telling you that the page you were linking was empty. Often times it is difficult to convey the proper emotion behind words when all you can do is write them and all the other can do is read them. You misinterperated my words as me looking down on you. Quite the contrary. From what edits of yours I have seen, I think you're doing just fine with the DC character pages. I wanted to tell you that the page you were linking to was empty, because you didn't seem to notice. Which you hadn't, according to your message. I don't edit the pages of the DC characters because I'm not a DC buff nor did I own MKvsDC. I thought you'd be a good user to entrust the task of actually adding content to the page, so I brought it up. I may have used some straightforward words, but that's only because that's who I am. Again, I meant no offense, so there's no reason to fly off the handle and call me a third-grader. I'm not. I'm just as intelligent as you. --Nave Ninja 22:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Aight. We're cool. Apology accepted, and I do apologize for my original wording. I could have been a little less strict about it. --Nave Ninja 23:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Infromation... You continue to post FALSE information on this wiki. The characters of DC are not direct rivals of any of the MK charcters in MK vs DC. What you posted is in fact specualtion. This information has not been offically released anywhere so it is irresponsible for you to say that Sonya is Catwoman's rival for example. Please place only the KNOWN FACTS on the wiki and start a blog for your specualtions on the game. :First of all, please sign your name. Second of all, it IS official. CrashBash 00:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : :It IS NOT offical. Otherwise the gameplay would support this. Have you played the game? What do you see at the main menu? Batman vs Scorpion. Look at the game artwork... what do you see? Batman vs Scorpion. If The Flash was supposed to rival Scorpion, that would be seen both in game and in the artwork. You, however, don't know what you're talking about. Ergo, the information you're supplying is once again, specualtion. :Phillybreezy 00:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) PhillyBreezy ::You're missing out one very deliberate proof that we're basing it on....the videos. You remember those? That's where we're getting everything from, so don't you dare say I don't know what I'm talking about. CrashBash 01:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's move this debate to the MKvDCU talk page. 01:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Gentlemen, I repeat, let's move this discussion off another user's talk page and onto an already ongoing discussion on the ''MKvDCU'' talk page. 01:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC)